Personal Information Devices include the class of computers, personal digital assistants and electronic organizers that tend both to be physically smaller than conventional computers and to have more limited hardware and data processing capabilities. PIDs include, for example, products sold by Palm, Inc. of Santa Clara, Calif., under such trademark as Pilot, and Pilot 1000, Pilot 5000, PalmPilot, PalmPilot Personal, PalmPilot Professional, Palm, and Palm III, Palm V, Palm VII, as well as other products sold under such trade names as WorkPad, Franklin Quest, and Franklin Convey.
PIDs are generally discussed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,125,0398; 5,727,202; 5,832,489; 5,884,323; 5,889,888; 5,900,875; 6,000,000; 6,006,274; and 6,034,686, which are incorporated herein by reference. PIDs typically include a screen and data processor, allowing the PID user to operate a substantial variety of applications relating to, for example: electronic mail, a calendar, appointments, contact data (such as address and telephone numbers), notebook records, a calendar, expense reports, :to do lists: or games. PIDs also often include substantial electronic memory for storing such applications as well as data entered by the user. Due to their substantial variety of applications and uses, personal information devices are becoming increasingly widely used.
One popular application of personal information devices is their ability to easily share information with other properly equipped personal information devices. For example, many types of user information such as electronic mail, calendar events, appointments, contact data, and the like exist in the form of digital data files stored within the memory of the personal information device. When equipped with communications hardware/software, the data files embodying the user information can be easily transferred from one personal information device to another. For example, one such application involves the transferring of electronic “business cards” from one personal information device to another, allowing their respective users to easily exchange contact information.
Infrared (IR) communications technology is one popular means for enabling the wireless transfer of digital data files between personal information devices. When properly configured, one device can transfer selected user information (e.g., electronic business cards) to another device quickly and wirelessly. For example, the user can access a menu of user information via a graphical user interface of the personal information device. The user selects one or more items for transfer and beams the data file to the other personal information device. The use of IR communications technology to effect such transfers is well known.
There is a problem however, in that to utilize IR communications technology, the personal information devices must be within line of sight of one another. For example, there must be an unobstructed view from the IR communications port of one device to the IR communications port of the other device. Additionally, the devices typically must be no more than two to three feet from one another. Care must be taken by the user to avoid sources of interference, such as, for example, bright sunlight.
Due to these limitations, IR communications technology and the techniques required for its effective use does not permit “group” beaming of data. The IR communications technology is directed towards one device directly beaming information to another device. The technology is not suited for beaming information to a group of devices.
The IR communications beaming techniques are not suited for privacy. For example, due to the range and line of sight restrictions, users must conspicuously ensure the IR ports of their respective devices are pointed at and aligned with one another. Others in the room are very likely to notice the pointing and aligning. Hence, an individual cannot IR beam data to another without others in the room being aware of the transaction.
Thus, what is required is a solution that allows the wireless transfer of data between personal information devices without imposing any line of sight restrictions or stringent distance requirements. The required solution should be robust and relatively immune to interference in comparison to prior art wireless beaming techniques. In addition, what is required is a solution that permits group beaming of data, wherein data can be shared with several users. The required solution should permit the private sharing of data with several users without nonselected users within communications range being aware of the data transfer. The present invention provides a novel solution to the above requirements.